


Sal's surprise gift

by EroNeko91



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Nipple Piercings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroNeko91/pseuds/EroNeko91
Summary: Sal has a present for his significant other
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sal's surprise gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge that i got. This one was a challenge because i tried to have his partner as anonymous as possible.

Sal Fisher sat in the tattoo parlor waiting for his name to be called. His palms were sweaty and he felt like there were rocks in his guts. Trying to calm himself, he thought back on the excited face of his partners as Chug talked about his gal getting her titts pierced. Now it was nearing their birthday and Sal had the genius idea of getting his nipple pierced as their present. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice calling his name. He quickly stood up and walked into the small closed off space. A friendly girl smiled at him. She was all covered in tattoos and piercings. He sat down and took off his hoodie. "This will pinch a bit sweety." She said as she cleaned his chest and lined up the needle. Sal inhaled as the sharp needle priced his left nipple. He panted as he started getting the good high feeling. The piercer did his other nipple. He paid up and walked out of the store. His legs felt wobbly and his chest was tender as all heck. His sweater rubbed against his nipples and it created a soft friction on him. When he got to his partners apartment, his partner was talking to Robert . His partner turned sound and asked him why his posture was slightly slouched. Sal asked them to come closer to him and he whispered ``I got you a birthday present. Remember when you were all over hyped over nipple piercings…” Sal chuckled and went to the bathroom. He heard his partner throw Robert out . Seems like they wanted to take a closer look at his present.


End file.
